Resident Evil PARODY: Wesker's Legacy!
by Reiko N Josh
Summary: this idea just wouldn't leave me alone... Takes place after RE5, all my PARODY characters are included with they're set personalities! Life goes on until they discover somthing very interesting leftover in Africa.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil PARODY: Wesker's Legacy!

Okay… This is just a random Idea I had…I thought it was stupid at first but it haunted me like a fricken ghost… Every corner I went around WAZAM! There it was! Haunting my mind! So I'm going to do it… I plan to update basically whenever I feel like it…. Unless it becomes popular like my Resident Evil 1: PARODY fic… Anyway… I will not be writing this one alone…As with my PARODY and RANDOM EVIL… I won't be writing this alone. I will including ALL the Resident Evil main characters…This includes Jill, Chris, Leon, Claire, Ada, Sheva…..Wow…is that seriously everybody…? Maybe I'll add a couple surprise characters. No I didn't forget Wesker cause he's dead…And NO! This is not a RE:6 kinda thing… It's just something to write in my spare time that I can get my sis and bro together with me. There will be 3 OC Characters involved 1 from my previous fic of RE…2 new ones…Anyway…On with it…

P.S. This is both a serious story and a humorous one….

CHAPTER 1: Discovery!

XXX Chris XXX

Chris and Sheva fired the rocket launchers and watched as one of the rockets decapitated Wesker then blew up! Sheva's eyes widened as the lava erupted and pushed the helicopter into the air. Once Josh had stabilized the balance Sheva sighed with relief. Chris cheered and slapped her on the back almost knocking her out of the helicopter. They returned home to enjoy the newly found peace.

XXX 3 years later XXX

The bio terrorism had been put to a halt. And as far as the BSAA knew the B.O.W.'s and other similar technology had been eradicated. Peace still remained.

XXX Somewhere In Africa XXX

A young girl sat in a cage, her skin was of a tan complexion from being exposed to the sun every day. Her naturally silky blonde hair was now a dirty blonde color from all the filth exposure in the air, dirt in the wind and from not being washed. Her skin held bruises and cuts that were visible almost all over her body. She wore a weather damaged white T-shirt and a pair of torn and tattered white shorts. She was barefoot and she looked to be about 15. She looked miserably at the people who passed her by. Some laughed at her, others threw things. She felt grateful to those who ignored her completely. She wondered sometimes why someone deserved such treatment…Even someone like herself…. She had always kept to herself… Always… Then that cursed day that she received that letter… She had been on the run ever since… Until that day 3 weeks ago… When she had been cornered in this village by "Them"… Luckily "They" Weren't allowed in the village any longer…. But she was still not safe… The people here hated her as well…

Just then some villagers walked by carrying a large vanity mirror. And she seen the reason behind it all staring back at her from the mirror.….It was a beaten dirty blonde haired girl….With menacing fiery yellow eyes….

XXX Chris XXX

Chris and Jill had been living together since they're return from Africa. It had taken a lot to pull this off!

But he remembered it well…

XXX FLASH BACK XXX

Chris after much pep talk from Jill walked into his house and into the living room.

"Mom!…. I'm moving out!" He exclaimed. "Suit cases are in the attic.." His mom said not looking up from her book.

XXX END OF FLASH BACK XXX

Yup… That's how Chris remembered it… As if it happened only 3 years ago…

Chris was in the middle of cooking a gourmet dinner for Jill.

Author J: Scratch that out… He's burning a gourmet dinner…

Jill walked into the house just getting back from work, conveniently as all the smoke detectors in the house went off. "Damnit Chris! I thought I told you the food is done BEFORE the smoke alarms go off! They aren't a timer!" she shouted as she opened windows.

Chris pouted. "But Jilly Bean! I just want to help you out! I mean…You do nearly everything! And I get home from work waaaay before you do! So I thought I could at least could you dinner!

Jill sighed and hugged Chris.

XXX Leon XXX

Leon was living the good life! He took on super dangerous missions every week and got to meet really pretty girls! But at the moment he was sitting at home with his true love Ada.

Author M: Seriously! Wtf Reiko…WTF!

Their daughter Sora walked in carrying her baby brother Dante who was waving around Leon's survival knife while giggling wildly. Leon took him and smiled. "Aww! Ada isn't he cute! He loves playing with daddy's knife!" Ada swiped the knife from him. "Are you out of you're mind!" She hissed.

The baby started to cry. "Good going mom!" Shouted Sora. Ada turned to her. "Why the hell haven't you moved out yet?…" Sora blinked. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Ada pointed to the sub title that said "3 years later"…. "You were 15 in Random Evil 4! Which means you're 18 now!"

Sora laughed. "Silly mom… If I was supposed to move out I wouldn't be in this scenario!"

Ada sighed. She wondered if marrying the monkey would have been a better option…

XXX Brief pause XXX

Author R: You know! If you guys don't like my sections of the story then I can always kick you off the project!

Author M: Ha! You wouldn't dare bitch! Not unless you want another weekend from hell!

Author J: Screw both of you I'm skipping work on this chapter…

Author R: Asshole!

XXX Back to the story XXX

XX Claire XX

Claire walked up to the governments holding facility. She flashed her name to the guard and he admitted her. She walked straight to the room she was heading for… She saw her…. Sitting by the window.

"Sherry?" Claire asked. The girl looked at her. She had matured over the 10 years since the raccoon city incident… She was a very lovely 18 year old young lady now. "Claire…?" She asked. Claire held out her arms and Sherry ran over to her hugging her. "I knew you wouldn't forget me Claire…" Claire smiled.

XXX Sheva XXX

Sheva staggered through the streets of some village she had come to. She was sweaty and very thirsty… Her truck had broke down about 4 miles away in the middle of no where… "Water….Waterrr…."

She moaned. A man walked up to her with a canteen. "Hey miss, You look thirsty.." He said. She nodded.

"Need water…" He smiled. "I'll give you this canteen if you dance like a penguin and sing "Unfabulous" for me… Sheva punched him and stole his canteen quickly drank it and walked off. Then something caught her eye. It was a girl in a cage. People were throwing things at the cage such as rotten fruits and rocks. The girl cowered with her back to the people shielding her head with her hands. Sheva ran up to the cage. "Stop it!" She screamed. The people shouted boo's at Sheva and started throwing stuff at her.

Sheva's eye twitched and she pulled out her shotgun. "Back off!" She yelled. The people screamed and ran away. Sheva turned to the cage and kneeled down to the girls level. "Are you okay…?" She asked.

The girl whimpered. "P-Please…Just l-leave me alone…" The girl said quietly. Sheva took note of all the hurt and pain in her voice. Sheva smiled. "Please…I'm here to help…Lets get you out of this cage.." She said starting to pick the lock. "No!" The girl cried. "This cage isn't meant to keep me in!….I'm here to keep them out!" She said almost sounding like she was crying. Sheva sat by the cage. "Please…I want to help you…" She said. "No…You won't help me….You'll hurt me once you know…." The girl said quietly. Sheva shook her head. "Please let me help you…I Promise I won't hurt you."

The girl turned to face Sheva staring at her with those cat like fiery yellow eyes. Sheva felt like her heart skipped a beat. She could only think of one explanation.

She stood up and flipped open her phone. She started to dial the B.S.A.A.'s emergency number but stopped before pushing the dial button. She couldn't report this girl to them…. They would most likely lock her away for the rest of her life! Or worse…Kill her… She pushed cancel and dialed the next most reliable number. Once they answered she said. "Chris… It's urgent…"

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. chapter 2

Resident Evil PARODY: Wesker's Legacy

Welcome back to another chapter of the REP Wesker's legacy! I guess I'd like to point out during the writing of our last chapter….. My siblings and I had an argument cause we kept laughing at each others Idea's… And we would go back to the chapter during times the others weren't there and leave criticism at each others characters or humor and stuff…. It got so bad we actually had a very long list of criticism and we had to delete a great deal of it so readers wouldn't complain or criticize the story… We did however leave a bit of it. But we'll try to behave ourselves this time.

CHAPTER 2: Dilemma.

XXX Sheva XXX

(As told by Author J)

Sheva sat on the airplane next to the young girl who sat looking out the window. Her hair had been washed and her silky blonde hair was very clean now, although no matter how Sheva had tried to style it, it had always just become rather messy. She had tried to get the little girl to tell her about herself, but all she ever got was "Daddy would be mad if I told you anything…." Sheva knew the child's father was Albert Wesker… But did she know he was dead..? The girl had seemed to take a liking to Sheva. She watched as the girl kicked her dangling legs happily, obviously happy to be away from all the people who hated her. Sheva was worried though… How would Chris take this news?… She after all never told him what it was she found.

XXX Claire XXX

(As told by Author M)

Claire and Sherry were heading towards the mall when her cell phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"…"Claire! Get over to my house! We have new information regarding….uh..Jill, what's that word? Bio…Terrible-ism?"…Claire rolled her eyes. "Chris…I'm busy going to the mall with a friend…I'm going to buy you a dictionary okay?" She said. "Okay!" Said Chris like a child and hung up.

XXX Chris and others XXX

(As told by Author R)

Chris did a victory dance but was tackled by Leon. "NO! You can't steal my victory dance! That's my idiot bit!" Shrieked Leon and did his victory dance that scared the shit out of Chris. Chris slowly crawled away. Everyone had gathered for whatever it was Sheva was going to show them. Chris looked over the room with fond memories. Then he saw Ada. "Hey! What the hell is she doing here! SHE isn't a member of BSAA! Ada blinked as she looked over Chris's huge muscles. "What does that even stand for? Big Steroid Abusing Assholes?" She asked. Leon laughed "BURN!" Chris growled "Dude! You're part of BSAA too!" He shouted. Leon thought for a moment and somewhere in his head the tiny seldom used light bulb flickered. "Ada! That's not funny!" he whined. Ada sighed. "Oh look…Pie.." she stated cleverly. Suddenly Leon's light bulb burned out and he made a mad dash for the kitchen.

XXX 2 hours later XXX

(As told by Authors R and M)

There was still no sign of Sheva. Jill, Ada and Leon were playing cards Claire had been home with Sherry for a while now, they were in the kitchen looking over the left overs from the meal, Barry and Rebecca had arrived about 17 minutes ago And Chris and Sora were watching wrestling.

"YEA! Body slam!" Shouted Chris. Sora growled "Come on undertaker! Take him down!" Chris rolled his eyes. "The under taker is so over rated….He's a wimp…" Without warning Sora tackled Chris and pinned him down bending his arm back. "Take it back!" She yelled. Chris howled in pain. "You think I'm going to let a little girl beat me!" He said trying to break out of Sora's hold. He managed to kick her away and stood up but Sora dove off the couch and drop kicked him. Chris hit the end table breaking a lamp and knocking off and some magazines. Leon and Ada cheered and Jill was yelling at Chris to stop.

Chris growled. He beat Wesker and was NOT going to let himself get beaten by a girl! He charged at her and tried to hook her with his arm but she ducked and managed to lift him up over her head. "HOW!" Shrieked Chris as he watched himself get lifted so easily by this scrawny girl! Sora giggled. "I'm more than capable of handling you!" She said and ran at the wall slamming chris into it and then kneeing him in the gut before body slamming him to the floor. Unfortunately for Sora her light weight hardly harmed Chris on the body slam and gave Chris the chance to wrap his arms around her back in a crushing submission hold. "AAH! Let go you ape!" Screamed Sora. Chris laughed. "Say uncle!" Sora squirmed in his grasp and shouted "ASSHOLE!" And with that Chris dropped Sora. "Eh…Good enough…"

He turned to look at everyone glaring at him including his sister. "Chris Redfield!" Clair shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you not to pick on people smaller than you!" Chris pouted. "B-But…She threatened my manliness…. " Said Chris like a scolded puppy. Barry's stomach growled. "Hey I'm still hungry!…. Jill… Can you make me one of you're special sandwiches?" He asked. Jill's eye twitched.

XXX Sheva XXX

(As told by Author J)

Sheva and the girl walked through a shopping mall. Sheva had taken the girl shopping hoping to get her to open up. Sheva bought her a pink blue sun dress with tropical flowers on it. They were now approaching a stand that sold sun glasses because several people had been scared away by the girl shrieking about zombies. One old woman stuck a sutra sticker on her forehead and then hit her with her cane shouting "Be gone demon!"

Sheva had decided it best to hide her eyes. "Choose any pair you want." Said Sheva. The girl looked over each of them carefully and pointed to a pair. When Sheva looked her memories seemed to flash back to that moment Wesker threw his sun glasses. Sheva snapped out of it. "Are you sure you want those? Wouldn't you like a pair more casual pair?" The girl shook her head. "They're just like daddies…"

She said. Sheva sighed and put 5 dollars in the machine and pushed the code number for the sun glasses. The girl put them on. Sheva decided to play the offensive. "Alright…I did something you wanted… Now you have to answer a few of my questions…" The girl stiffened a bit. "A-alright…" mumbled the girl.

Sheva thought for a moment. "First question… What's you're name?" asked Sheva. The girl hesitated. "Meno…" She replied. Sheva smiled. "That's a pretty name…" Alexis shook her head. "Daddy thought of it more as a joke towards how cute minnows are and how I reminded him of them…. " Meno explained. Sheva sighed.

Sheva thought hard and then asked the next question. "Can you tell me about you and you're father?"

Meno smiled a bit. "Daddy was always busy but somehow he made time for me… Sometimes we would play card games, video games…. Daddy always got upset at the video games… One time when I was 7 daddy played tea party with me… I made him wear a pretty hat.." She smiled brightly at the memory.

Sheva tried not to laugh. For the short time she had known Wesker she just couldn't picture him in a girly hat.

Meno's smile faded. "Will you're friends hurt me?…" she asked quietly. Sheva laughed for a moment then paused. 'would they?' She never really thought of that. She had never met Leon… But she'd read his reports… She never met Chris's sister… And barely knew Jill long enough to know what she would do…

Then there was Chris…. She knew from the time he had spent with him… That he harbored a deep hatred for Wesker….Would Chris try to hurt her?

Sheva walked up to Chris and Jill's house and knocked on the door.

Jill opened the door. Sheva stood smiling. "Hey Sheva! Long time no see!" Said Jill cheerfully. "Won't you come in?" Sheva smiled and walked in. Sheva sat down in a chair across from the others. Before she could speak she noticed most of the destruction caused by the little wrestling match but deciding she didn't want to know. "Before I begin… You all have to promise you won't over react…. I have promised this girl we won't hurt her in any way for what she is and who she is…." everyone just nodded. "Yea ok we promise…" Sheva smiled and went back outside and came in with Meno. They looked at the girl confused. "Holey crap Sheva! You never told me you had a daughter!" Said Chris shocked. Sheva sighed and looked at Meno. "Show them…" Meno slowly took off her sun glasses and showed them her eyes…

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
